Vielleicht ist es Schicksal
by Farodinea
Summary: Eine weitere 'Edward und Bella als Menschen' Geschichte. Edward und seine Adoptivschwester Alice ziehen, nachdem ihr Adoptivvater Carlise geheiratet hat, nach Forks. Dort lebt auch Bella mit ihrem besten Freund Jasper. E/B A/J Drama/Romance
1. Seelengefährten?

**Originalautor:** kittensandcombatboots

**Originalsprache:** Englisch

**Übersetzer:** Farodinea

**Disclaimer:** Charaktere und Schauplätze gehören Stephenie Mayer und der Plot kittens... Ich habe gerade in den Spiegel geschaut und musste leider feststelle, dass ich keiner von beiden ähnlich sehe. Scheint so, als würde das alles nicht mir gehören und so kann ich leider auch kein Geld nehmen. Wollt ihr mich nicht vielleicht mit Reviews bezahlen? xD

**Hochladeabstände:** Die Geschichte ist bereits fertig übersetzt und ich versuche, alle zwei Tage zu posten. Immer werde ich das nicht schaffen aber ich hoffe, ihr seht drüber hinweg.

**Reviews:** Gebettel nach schnellerem Hochladen überlese ich konsequent und werde es nicht berücksichtigen. Ich hoffe ihr versteht das. Ich freue mich aber über Interesse an der Story und beantworte gerne eure Fragen. Die schönsten und längsten Reviews übersetze ich und schicke sie an die Originalautorin. Wie gesagt, jedes Feedback ist willkommen, egal ob kurz, lang, positiv oder negativ. Letzteres aber bitte konstruktiv.

**_Vielleicht ist es Schicksal_  
**  
Edward:

"Wach auf, Schlafmütze. Die Sonne scheint. Die Vögel singen. Es wird ein schöner Tag.", sagte Alice in ihrer Sing-Sang-Stimme als sie in mein Zimmer sprang. Ich liebte meine Schwester und alles aber sie war wirklich viel zu gut gelaunt f? den ersten Schultag in einer neuen Stadt.

Gut, es war MEIN erster Tag an der Schule. Der Rest von Forks musste schon gestern wieder in die hin, Alice eingeschlossen. Nun werdet ihr euch fragen 'Warum?'. Ich hab einfach Carlise, meinem Adoptivvater gesagt, ich br?uhte einen Tag um meine geistige Gesundheit wiederherzustellen. Und wenn das nicht geholfen hätte, hätte ich ihm Schuldgefühle eingeredet.

Natürlich fühlte ich mich schuldig deswegen. Ich war wirklich glücklich, dass er Esme geheiratet hat, auch wenn das bedeutete, dass wir von Chicago hierher ziehen mussten. Ich wollte schon immer eine Stiefschwester aber Forks... . Forks war eine kleine, verregnete Stadt in Washington, hunderte Meilen entfernt von der Stadt, die ich liebte. Ich konnte auch nicht mal eben hinfahren.

"Steh auf Edward", kommandierte Alice. "carlisle wird dich nicht nochmal blaumachen lassen."

Ich grummelte innerlich... und äußerlich. Alice starrte mich an, bis ich endlich die Decke wegschob. Ich stand auf und zog mir das erste Tshirt an, das ich erreichen konnte. Nachdem ich mir auch noch ein Paar Jeans angezogen und meine Zähne geputzt hatte und mir mit den Fingern durch die Haare gefahren war, war ich bereit zum Gehen. Ich hatte keinen Hunger aber setzte mich trotzdem an den Tisch und wartete auf Alice, bis sie ihr Frühstück beendet hatte. Dann stiegen wir in meinen Volvo.

Wir kamen an der Schule an und ich war geschockt. Es sah nicht aus wie eine Schule. Schulen waren riesige, hässliche Gebäude mit Metalldetektoren und Graffities an den Wänden. Jedenfalls sahen alle Schulen so aus, die ich bis jetzt in Filmen gesehen hatte. Ich war noch nie an einer öffentlichen Schule gewesen. Von der ersten Klasse an bekam ich Privatunterricht. Alice und ich hatten immer Privatlehrer. Wir konnten es und leisten, also warum nicht? Aber es gab keine M?lichkeit einen Hauslehrer in Forks zu finden. Jedenfalls nicht, ohne Unsummen auszugeben.

Meine erste Stunde war Sport und ich genoss sie. Ich spielte Basketball, eine Sportart, in der ich wirklich gut war, mit einer Menge unreifen, eingebildeten Halbstarken. Der Name des Schlimmsten von ihnen war Mike Newton. Am Rande bemerkt, wurde er die ganze Zeit von den M?chen angegafft, offensichtlich war er der 'Anführer' auf dem Schulgelände. Er lud mich ein mit ihm und seinen 'Untertanen' Mittagzuessen. Das war vermutlich eine Ehre.

In der zweiten Stunde hatte ich Biologie. Es war so langweilig. Ich könnte die ganzen Stunden bis zur Prüfung durchschlafen und würde trotzdem noch eine Eins bekommen. Ich zog diese Möglichkeit wirklich in Betracht.

Philosophie war meine dritte Stunde. Ich wusste schon vorher, dass ich diese Klasse lieben würde. Ich liebte es über das Leben, Theorien und alles Andere zu diskutieren. Ich lief ins Klassenzimmer und setzte mich in die hintere Ecke an den einzigen leeren Tisch. Mr. Ackerson besprach eine Umfrage, 

welche er am Vortag veranstaltet hatte. Da ich ja nicht da war, lies er sie mich noch schnell ausfüllen. Er wertete sie aus und verkündete, dass die halbe Klasse an Schicksal glaube und die andere Hälfte ihr Leben selbst bestimmen würde. Er suchte je eine Person von der Parteien, die ihren Standpunkt vertreten sollte. Ich, an Schicksal glaubend, meldete mich zur Erleichterung meiner Klassenkameraden freiwillig. Ein braunhaariges Mädchen hob ihr Hand um für die Gegenpartei zu argumentieren.

"Okay, Miss Swan, Sie beginnen.", sagte Mr. Ackerson. Das Mädchen lächelte.

"Nur weil schlechte Dinge passieren, heißt das nicht, wir könnten uns nicht dagegen erheben und sie verbessern. Tausende Menschen haben sich vom Abgrund nach ganz oben gearbeitet." Sie schaute mich an.

"Das ist ein interessanter Standpunkt, aber woher willst du wissen, dass es diesen tausenden Menschen nicht bestimmt ist, ein gutes Leben zu führen?", antwortete ich. Sie grinste mich an.

"Und woher willst du wissen, dass es Schicksal war und nicht harte Arbeit? Ich grinste zurück.

"Wie würdest du es erklaren, dass Menschen in Reichtum geboren werden oder ihn erlangen, ohne ihn wirklich zu wollen? Sie strengen sich nicht bewusst an sondern es passiert einfach. Schicksal."

An dieser Stelle griff Mr. Ackerson ein. "Das würde so noch ewig weiter gehen. Ms. Swan, nutzen sie ein Beispiel um ihren Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen."

"Okay: Liebe. Ich denke du kannst einen Großteil dazu beitragen, eine Person zu mögen, die du eigentlich nicht magst. Du kannst wählen, dich um jemanden zu sorgen und sein Wohlergehen in den Vordergrund zu rücken." Sie drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite und lächelte. Sie genoss die Debatte offensichtlich.

"Das sehe ich nicht so. Du kannst dir nicht aussuchen, wen du liebst. Es passiert einfach, vollkommen ohne Kontrolle oder Erlaubnis. Du liebst den, der dir vorbestimmt ist.", argumentierte ich.

"Ich vermute du glaubst an Seelengefährten?" Ich nickte. "Was ist wenn einer von ihnen stirbt? Dann muss der Andere sein ganzes Leben ohne ihn leben, weil ihm nur diese eine Person bestimmt war. Das ist selbstsüchtig."

"Wieso ist das selbstsüchtig? Wenn du deinen wahren Seelengefährten gefunden hast, wird die Zeit, egal wie kurz sie auch ist, die beste Zeit deines Lebens sein. Nichts wäre vergleichbar. Die Liebe, das Schicksal, egal wie schmerzhaft, würde dich komplett machen."

"Was ist, wenn sie dich zerstört? Was ist, wenn die Liebe dich, anstatt dich komplett zu machen, zerstört?" Die braunen Augen des Mädchens glänzten mich an.

"Warst nicht du diejenige, die sagte, Liebe seine eine Wahl? Wenn du die Wahl hast, jemanden zu lieben, dann kannst du dich auch entscheiden, jemanden nicht zu lieben oder Ähnliches. Auf diese Weise kannst du nie verletzt werden aber wenn du auf diese Weise lebst, wird es eine flache, hohle 

Existenz werden." Ich blitzte zurück.

Der Lehrer musste erneut eingreifen. "Okay ihr zwei, kommt wieder runter." Er fuhr mit der nächsten Übung fort aber bekam keine Aufmerksamkeit.

Ich atmete tief ein um mich zu beruhigen und schaute zu der Braunhaarigen. Sie guckte mich an, ihre Augen waren sanft und lächelten mich an, als hätte es nie eine Debatte oder Argumente gegeben. Es war nur eine Debatte, die mich gefesselt hatte. Endlich ein Mädchen, dass richtig argumentieren konnte. Vielleicht war Forks doch nicht ganz so schlecht.


	2. Interessante Gespräche

Die Geschichte scheint ja garkeinen anklang zu finden. Jedenfalls nicht ein einzige Review. Das ist sehr schade.

Das Kapitel ist nicht gebetat oder von mir selbst Korrekturgelesen. Wer Fehler findet darf sie behalten.

_**Interessante Gespräche**_

_Edward_

Ich lief glücklich in meine fünfte Stunde Literatur. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich nun glücklich war weil ich lesen liebte oder ob es noch das Adrenalin von der Debatte war. Oder das Mädchen aus der Debatte. Es war vermutlich eine Kombination aus allen Dreien, aber das war ja auch egal. Ich war glücklich.

Die Lehrerin, eine Frau um die Fünfzig, schickte mich an einen leeren Tisch. Ich setzte mich schnell und hörte einen Bleistift auf den Boden fallen. Als ich mich runter lehnte, um ihn aufzuheben, stieß mein Kopf gegen den, des Besitzers. Ich schaute auf und sah das hübsche braunhaarige Mädchen von Philosophie, das sich den Kopf rieb. Vorsichtig hob ich den Bleistift auf und legte ihn auf ihr Pult. Sie murmelte das Wort 'Danke' und lächelte mich an.

Dann wurde ich von der Lehrerin abgelenkt. Diese hatte eine Liste von fünf Büchern, die wir dieses Jahr lesen würden, an die Tafel geschrieben. Die hatte ich ja alle schon gelesen. Sehr gut. Eine weitere Stunde, in der ich schlafen konnte. Ich stöhnte leise. Das Mädchen, dessen Namen ich immer nochnicht kannte, hob ihre Hand. Der Lehrer nickte zu ihr.

"Was ist wenn wir diese Bücher schon gelesen haben?", fragte sie. Ich nickte in Übereinstimmung.

Die Lehrerin, Mrs. Doyle hieß sie glaub ich, ging zu ihrem Tisch und holte zwei Blätter Papier. Eines gab sie dem Mädchen und das andere mir. Es war eine Liste an Büchern, die wir lesen sollten, um uns aufs College vorzubereiten. Mein Privatlehrer gab mir diese Liste schon vor einiger Zeit.

"Umrahmt alle Bücher, die ihr schon gelesen habt." Meine Hand und die des Mädchens hoben sich gleichzeitig. Ich drehte mich um und grinste sie an.

"Was gibts denn noch?", fragte die Lehrerin schon leicht genervt.

"Kann ich auch diejenigen umrahmen, die ich noch nicht gelesen habe? Ich denke, das wäre einfacher.", fragte das Mädchen.

"Von mir aus.", antwortete Mrs. Doyle.

Das hübsche Mädchen und ich betrachteten unsere Listen, während die Lehrerin mit dem Rest der Klasse sprach. Ich las mir die Liste durch, dann las ich sie nochmal. Ich hatte jedes einzelne Buch bereits gelesen. Ich schaute zu dem Mädchen, welches ein einziges Buch umrahmte. Unsere Augen trafen sich und ich warf einen Blick auf ihr Blatt. Sie schaute zurück zu mir.

"Was?", flüsterte sie.

"Welches Buch hast du noch nicht gelesen?", fragte ich leise. Sie hob ich Blatt hoch. Dracula. Ich lächelte zu ihr. "Ich könnte dir meine Kopie zeigen aber das wäre sinnlos" Sie rollte mit den Augen aber lächelte schwach.

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan", ermahnte uns der Klassendrachen.

"Entschuldigung." Ich setzte mein bestes Entschuldigungsgesicht auf und es schien zu wirken.

Der Rest der Stunde verging recht schnell. Die Klingel ertönte und es war Zeit zum Mittagessen. Dafür hatte ich ja schon Pläne.

Ich setzte mich an Mikes Tisch. Der Gedanke bei ihm zu sitzen, verursachte bei mir leichten Würgreiz aber ich riss mich zusammen und konnte nicht nein sagen. Es saßen noch vier andere Jungs mit am Tisch und ein gutes Halbes Dutzend Mädchen. Drei von ihnen gaben Mike ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit, zwei andere drehten ihre Gesichter zu mir, warum auch immer. Es war einfach nur nervig. Sie warfen sich praktisch auf mich. Klar, sie sahen gut aus aber mehr auch nicht. Nur hübsche Gesichter ohne Hirn oder Persönlichkeit. Außerdem war ich von einem anderen Mädchen abgelenkt.

Still schaute ich, nebenbei meine Pizza essend, nach ihr um. Ich fand sie in einer Ecke mit einem großen blonden Jungen und Alice sitzen. Alice, meine Schwester? Warum sitzt sie mit Alice zusammen? Warum sitzt Alice mit ihr zusammen? Wer war sie?

Ich lehnte mich rüber zu einem der Mädchen. Sie lächelte und zeigte dabei all ihre perfekten, weißen Zähne. Ich wollte die Augen verdrehen aber konnte mich gerade noch so zusammenreißen.

"Wer ist das Mädchen dort drüben? Die mit den braunen Haaren?" Das Mädchen rümpfte die Nase.

"Bella Swan? Warum willst du wissen wer sie ist?", fragte das Mädchen namens Lauren. Bella. Ein wirklich schöner Name.

Bevor ich antworten konnte, platzte Mike in die Unterhaltung.

"Wieso willst du etwas über Bella wissen?", fragte Mike angeekelt.

Okay, ich könnte jetzt die Wahrheit sagen: Sie ist hübsch, intelligent, belesen und sie kann argumentieren. Ich wollte sie wirklich kennenlernen. Oder ich konnte lügen, was ich passender fand, da dir Gruppe um mich sie zu hassen schien.

"Wir haben in Philosophie argumentiert. Bin nur neugierig.", sagte ich und tat mein Bestes, meiner Stimme einen unbeteiligten Ton zu geben. Es wirkte. Jeder am Tisch atmete hörbar erleichtert aus. Lauren antwortete.

"Bella ist die größte Hure an der Forks High."


	3. Sitzengelassen

_Bella_

Ich sprang praktisch zu meinem Platz. Der dritte Platz, an dem früher Emmett gesessen hatte, war nun von Alice besetzt. Alice war klein, quirlig und neu in der Stadt und ich schloss sie sofort in mein Herz. Genau wie Jasper, der sie praktisch ansabberte.

Ich setzte mich schnell auf meinen Stuhl mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. Das war definitiv unnormal für mich. Ich war depressiv, lachte nie über irgendwas und hasste die Welt. Ich merkte nichtmal, dass ich an meinem Platzt auf und ab hüpfte, bis Jasper mir eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und so das Hüpfen unmöglich machte.

"Was hast du denn heute?", fragte er verwundert.

Was war bloß los mit mir? Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, denn ich wusste sehr genau, warum ich so gut drauf war und hasste es genauso sehr, wie ich es liebte. Es war der Junge. Der junge! Warum war er so klug und lustig und wahnsinnig gutaussehend? Er würde sich doch auch bloß in einen Proll verwandeln, wie der Rest von ihnen. Kerle sind Idioten, alle, jeder einzige. Moment, und was ist mit Jasper?

"Jasper, bist du ein Idiot?" Alice fing schallend an zu lachen. Sie legte schnell eine Hand auf ihren Mund aber ein paar Lacher entwischten trotzdem.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du mich einen Idioten genannt hast, nur weil ich gefragt habe, wie es dir geht." Er sah eher verletzt als verärgert aus.

"So meinte ich das nicht. Ich dachte nur gerade daran, dass alle Kerle Idioten sind und du saßt hier, es tut mir Leid.", fügte ich am Ende noch hinzu. Er grinste mich an und ich wusste, er hatte mir vergeben.

"Also, ich denke mal nicht, dass ich ein Idiot bin aber wie bist du darauf gekommen, dass alle Kerle Idioten sind?" Ich errötete.

Alice warf mir einen Blick zu und ihr ging ein Licht auf. "Wer ist er?"

"Was?", fragte Jasper, wurde aber von uns ignoriert. Er wusste nicht worum es ging. Langsam begann es mir zu gefallen, ein anderes Mädchen hier am Tisch zu haben.

"Er ist...perfekt. Wir haben in Philosophie debattiert und er hat nicht angefangen zu weinen.", lächelte ich bei dem Gedanken. Letztes Jahr hat mir die Schulleitung verboten, Philosophie zu belegen, weil die halbe Klasse wegen mir auf Antidepressiva war. "Er liest Bücher. Nicht nur normale Bücher sondern auch Klassiker. Und er sieht gut aus."

Alice schaute mich bloß an. Langsam, ganz langsam, schlich sich ein Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht. Das machte mich nervös. Es war, als wüsste sie mehr als ich.

"Bronzene Haare?", fragte sie. Ich nickte bestätigend. Mein Traumtyp hatte bronzene Haare.

"Grüne Augen?" Wie Smaragde. Ich nickte noch einemal

Alice kreischte leise. Meine Stirn kräuselte sich verwirrt. Kannte sie diesen Typen etwa? Wie hieß er? Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass ich wirklich interessiert an ihm war.

"Wer ist er? Kennst du ihn?" Alice nickte heftig, ihre Augen weit vor Interesse.

"Er ist mein Bruder.", sagte sich glucksend. Ich begann wieder zu hüpfen und wieder legte mir Jasper eine Hand auf die Schulter. Moment mal, Jasper war immer noch da? Ich lächelte ihm entschuldigend zu.

"Wie heißt er?", versuchte angestrengt, nicht zu neugierig zu klingen. Ich glaubte es hatte nicht geholfen denn Alice und Jasper tauschten einen Blick.

"Sein Name ist Edward." Edward. Passt zu ihm. Perfekter Name für einen perfekten Jungen.

Verdammt. Ich kann doch nicht so über einen Jungen denken, den ich gerade erst kennengelernt hatte. Erstens ist das ungesund, zweitens ist es unrealistisch, drittens ist er vermutlich auch nur ein 

Idiot, viertens ist er so perfekt, fünftens hat er ein funktionierendes Gehirn. Warum sollte ich nicht an ihn denken?

Ich schob mein Tablett weg von mir und legte meinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte

"Jasper?", murmelte ich, meine Stimme gedämpft durch den Tisch.

"Ja Bella?", er klang betrübt. Gut, ich hab ihm genug Gründe gegeben, betrübt zu sein. Ich hatte mich gerade von einem gutgelaunten, hyperaktiven Mädchen in eine einsame, depressive Bella verwandelt und das alles in fünf Sekunden.

"Erzähl mir, dass er ein Idiot und es nicht wert ist", ich hob meinen Kopf an.

"Aber was ist, wenn er gar kein Idiot ist? Was ist, wenn er ein guter Kerl ist? Was ist, wenn er lustig und süß und liebevoll ist. Was ist, wenn es der größte Fehler meines Lebens ist, ihn zu ignorieren, so wie jeden anderen auch?" Ich war jetzt den Tränen nah. Ich hasste meine Stimmungsschwankungen aber ich wusste, Jasper hasste sie noch mehr als ich.

Jasper hatte nicht verstanden, was ich gesagt hatte. Ich sah in seine Augen. Jasper war immer wie ein Bruder für mich. Er beschützte mich vor Lauren, Jessica, Mike und all ihrem Gefolge. Er gab mir Sicherheit. Er überredete seine Eltern letztes Jahr, dass ich zu ihm ziehen konnte nach allem, was ich in meiner Familie durchmachen musste. Jasper war jetzt meine Familie.

"Bella, er ist ein netter Kerl.", sagte Alice leise zu mir. "Er ist sarkastisch, intelligent und lästig. Edward ist wahnsinnig loyal und beschützend. Er ist alles, was man sein kann. Ich kann nicht behaupten, er wäre nie ein Idiot gewesen aber... er besserte sich.", sagte sie sanft lächelnd. Ich wischte mir die Tränen aus den Augen.

An den Rest des Tages konnte ich mich im Nachhinein kaum erinnern. Mein Kopf war gefüllt mit einer Sache, einer Person. Edward. Er hatte mich gefesselt.

Nach dem letzten Klingeln lief ich nach draußen auf den Parkplatz. Ich lief zu meinem Baby, einem verbeulten und zerkratzten Honda Accord. Ich liebte sie. Ihr Name war Honey. Ich schloss die Tür auf und warf meinen Rucksack auf den Rücksitz.

"Verdammt!", hörte ich einen nahen Schrei. Ich sah Edward auf der Fahrerseite in seinen silbernen Volvo gucken. Dann begann er seinen Kopf gegen die Scheibe zu schlagen.

"Was ist denn los?", fragte ich. Er stand auf, schaute zu mir und stöhnte tief.

"Ich hab meine Schlüssel im Auto stecken gelassen.", antwortete er. Ich konnte mir nicht helfen aber musste lächeln. Er schaffte es, so ernst zu klingen als sei es eine Situation um Leben oder Tod.

"Willst du mitfahrend?", fragte ich ihn. Edward sah aus, als würde er eine Antwort abwägen aber dann begann er zu lächeln.

"Gerne aber ich warne dich, ich wohne ziemlich weit abseits."

"Kein Problem." Ich stieg in mein Auto und öffnete die Beifahrertür. Er stieg ein.

Außer der Musik war es still im Auto. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was man zu dem Jungen sagt, den man erst einmal getroffen hatte und dem man trotzdem schon verfallen war. Er sah ziemlich geknickt aus, obwohl es nichts neues war, dass man seine Schlüssel mal im Auto vergas.

"Hier links", sagte er und brach die unangenehme Stille.

"So", sagte ich nervös.

"So?", seine grünen Augen trafen meine, bevor ich wieder nach vorn schauen konnte.

"Wie findest du Forks?" Das war eine dumme Frage Bella. Eine ganz dumme. Da hätte ich ihn ja auch gleich fragen können, ob er heiraten und viele Kinder kriegen will.

"Es ist... fruchtbar. Schrecklich.", sagte er mit einem kleinen Grinsen. Er sah aus, als wolle er mich ärgern.

"Ich verstehe, was du meinst. Ich lebte in Phoenix, bevor ich hierher zog. Es ist nicht nur die Größe der Stadt, ehrlich gesagt hasse ich den Regen." Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass ich ihm das jetzt wirklich erzählte.

"Hier kann man absolut nichts machen. Es gibt kein Kino, kein Einkaufszentrum, eigentlich überhaupt keine Kultur.", sagte Edward, als er verbal die Stadt verdammte.

"Es gibt nichts was annähernd an Chicago erinnert."

Er sah mich an. Es war wirklich nervig. Seine Smaragdgrünen Augen auf mir zu spüren brachte mich zum Erröten.

"Woher weist du, dass ich aus Chicago komme?", fragte er.

"Alice, antwortete ich einfach. Sie war meine absolute Lieblingsperson neben Jasper und vielleicht Edward.

"Oh, ja. Ich hab gesehen, dass du mit meiner Schwester beim Mittagessen zusammen gesessen hast." Er hatte mich gesehen. Was hieß das jetzt?

"Bei wem hast du zusammen gesessen?" Er hätte sich zu uns setzen können. Obwohl, vielleicht wollte er nicht zu seiner Schwester. Hey, wo war eigentlich Alice? Wie kam sie nachhause? Edwards Antwort brachte meine Überlegungen zum Schweigen.

"Mike Newton." Ich trat die Bremsen durch. Glücklicherweise war niemand hinter mir. Ich parkte und sah Edward an.

"Raus hier!", sagte ich.


	4. Mitgenommen

_Edward_

"Woher weist du, dass ich aus Chicago komme?", fragte ich.

"Alice, antwortete sie einfach.

"Oh, ja. Ich hab gesehen, dass du mit meiner Schwester beim Mittagessen zusammen gesessen hast."

"Bei wem hast du zusammen gesessen?"

"Mike Newton." Ich trat die Bremsen durch. Glücklicherweise war niemand hinter mir. Ich parkte und sah Edward an.

"Raus hier!", sagte ich.

Meine Augenbrauen hoben sich.

"Was?" fragte ich verwirrt. Die Abneigung zwischen Bella und Mike beruhte offensichtlich auf Gegenseitigkeit.

"Oh Entschuldigung, hast du mich nicht verstanden?", fragte sie wütend. "Zur Hölle, raus aus meinem Auto!"

Wir waren immer noch zehn Meilen von meinem Zuhause entfernt. Wenn ich jetzt ausstieg, musste ich entweder sehr weit laufen oder darauf hoffen, dass mich jemand mitnahm. Ich wollte nicht laufen aber wie hätte ich erklären sollen, dass ich hier mitten in der Pampa festsaß.

"Bella, ich habe nur mit ihm zu Mittag gegessen. Es ist nicht so, dass wir die besten Freunde wären oder ähnliches." Sie schien sich langsam zu beruhigen aber war immer noch sauer.

"Normalerweise beurteile ich Leute nicht danach, mit wem sie mittagessen aber im Fall Mike Newtons mache ich da eine Ausnahme. Er ist ein widerlicher Idiot, der es kaum verdient 'Mensch' genannt zu werden, ganz zu schweigen von 'männlicher Mensch'. Jeder, der sich mit ihm identifiziert ist in meinen Augen widerwärtig."

"Ich kann dich verstehen. Er ist nur ein eingebildeter Halbstarker." Bitte, wirf mich nicht aus deinem Auto. Und noch schlimmer, bitte hass mich nicht.

"Es tut mir Leid Edward, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er dich nicht schon angesteckt hat" Ich hob meine Augenbraue bei dieser Bemerkung "Willst du mir etwa sagen, dass diese kleine Gruppe Asozialer dir nicht schon das Neueste erzählt haben? Ich bin die größte Schlampe an der Forks High. So nennt mich doch neuerdings die ganze dämliche Schule. Wirklich lustig wenn man bedenkt, dass ich noch Jungfrau bin.", sagte sie und errötete.

Ich habe ihnen offen gesagt kein Wort geglaubt. Es machte mich glücklich, sie so über diese Idioten fluchen zu hören.

"Bella, ich glaube ihnen nicht", sagte ich aber sie schaute immer noch nicht überzeugt.

"Du hast die Geschichte gehört und bist mit mir mitgefahren. Das heißt, dass du entweder sozialen Selbstmord begehst oder die Geschichte glaubst und jetzt versuchst etwas Spaß mit mir zu haben. Ist es das Erste, dann bist du dumm und ich dulde keine dummen Menschen in meinem Auto. Ist es das Zweite, dann werde ich dich verletzten wenn du nicht augenblicklich mein Auto verlässt. Also denke ich, du solltest aussteigen, solange ich noch parke."Ihre letzte Aussage war eine Drohung

Ich machte meinen Gurt ab, griff nach meinem Rucksack und öffnete die Tür. Als ich ausstieg sagte ich noch "Ich glaube ihnen wirklich nicht" Sie wendete und fuhr zurück in die Stadt.

Toll. Und was jetzt? Ich war außerhalb der Stadtgrenzen gestrandet und es regnete Bindfäden. Ich war Meilen von Zuhause entfernt. Ich konnte nichtmal mein Handy benutzen, denn außerhalb von Forks gab es keinen Empfang.

Als wäre es Schicksal, hielt ein Auto neben mir aber war nicht Bellas. Es war ein neuerer Honda. Das Beifahrerfenster wurde runter gekurbelt. Es war Alice. Heilige Scheiße, es war Alice. Ich hatte sie komplett vergessen.

"Steig ein", sagte sie grinsend.

Ich stieg in das geheizte Auto. Es war wie ein Fleckchen Himmel inmitten der Hölle. Ich schaute zum Fahrer und identifizierte ihn als den Kerl, der mit Alice und Bella am Tisch saß. Alice bemerkte meinen Blick.

"Jasper, das ist mein Bruder Edward. Edward, das ist der Typ, der uns nachhause fährt nachdem du die Schlüssel im Auto vergessen hast bis hierher gekommen bist aber aus irgendeinem Grund von Bella aus ihrem Auto geworfen wurdest. Nicht erwähnenswert, dass du mich total vergessen hast."

"Hey", sagte ich unglücklich. Ich war mir sicher, dass Bella mich hasste und keine Aufmunterung in Form eines warmen Autos oder einer glückliches Schwester konnte meine Laune heben. Ich saß einfach im Rücksitz und grübelte.

Jaspers Stimme drang zu mir "Sie ähneln sich wirklich sehr.", sagte er an Alice gewandt.

"Hab ich dir doch gesagt", lächelte sie.

"Warte, wer ähnelt wem?", fragte ich. Offensichtlich ich aber wer noch?

"Niemand", sagte Alice mit unschuldiger Stimme. Es machte mich wütend.

"Sie haben dieselben Stimmungsschwankungen.", fügte Jasper hinzu. Okay, jetzt war ich wirklich wütend.

"Hab ich dir doch gesagt", erwiderte Alice nochmal. Ich knurrte nur und schaute aus dem Fenster. Wir waren gleich da.

Ich schnappte mir mein Zeug und stürmte in mein Zimmer. Alice und Jasper direkt hinter mir. Sie standen in der Tür und schauten mich an.

"Wirst du mir sagen was los ist?", fragte Alice. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. "Warum nicht? Du würdest dich besser fühlen."

"Nein werde ich nicht, Alice!", schrie ich und konnte mich nicht kontrollieren. Mein Tag hatte sich von blöd zu gut zu besser zu schlecht zu beschissen zu ansatzweise okay und schließlich zur Hölle entwickelt. Und das alles wegen einer Person, einem Mädchen. Wie konnte mich ein Mädchen nur sosehr beeinflussen? Ein atemberaubend schönes, intelligentes Mädchen aber immer noch nur ein Mädchen.

"Würdest du", argumentierte sie leise. Ich zog eine wahllose CD aus dem Regal an der Wand.

"Würde es nicht. Über sie zu reden würde es nicht besser machen."

"Sie?" Oh Scheiße. Das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen. Nicht ihr. Jetzt hatte ich keine Möglichkeit mehr, da herauszukommen.

"Bella. Sie ist... ach keine Ahnung. Ich kenne sie kaum aber immer wenn wir argumentieren bin ich froh, dass ich bei ihr bin. Wie lächerlich ist das denn? Aber jetzt hasst sie mich."

Alice und Jasper tauschten einen Blick. Alice lächelte aber Jasper schaute nervös. Schließlich nickte er ihr zu.

"Bella mag dich", flüsterte Alice. Nein das kann sie nicht. Das tut sie nicht.

"Sie hasst mich", sagte ich.

"Womit hast du sie wütend gemacht?", fragte Jasper. Es sah aus, als wolle er helfen, also erzählte ich es ihm.

"Ich habe heute mit Mike Newton zu Mittag gegessen." Alles Blut verschwand aus seinem Gesicht. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Das war keine Hoffnung für mich. "Ich weiß es."


End file.
